Acror's Academy for the gifted Chapter 5: Rising prodigy
by October Falls 31
Summary: Luna establishes her self identity in the Academy as she trains with the head of the water academy Master River.


My mind goes completely at ease as the sound of multi-ton sheets of water consistently crashed at the crystal clear light blue pool with smoothed out stones at the bottom. I take in a deep breath trying to figure out how to move the waterfall. I scratch my head as I rack my brain trying to find a solution as to get past this obstacle. I know if I were to try to run through the falls I would be crushed on contact. This was a real head scratcher.

I then looked down at the courtyard at some students practicing controlling water in their unique techniques. The position of their footing and how their arms moved fluidly and graceful; like water. It came to me then. How stupid of me.

I stand in center line with the water fall and spread my feet out, breathing deeply as I feel the energy from the water and know I can overcome the immense weight that wants to crush me so badly and easily. I lift my palms towards the waterfall and make a splitting motion as if to part a curtain. To my amazement the entire waterfall did as I commanded and admitted my entrance. I look back at the water as it continued falling in sheets making it impossible for anyone to gain entry.

"Hello Luna Statera." A burly older man's voice sounded from somewhere high up top. Suddenly he is at the top of this stairway I didn't notice before as I proceeded his direction.

"Hello Master River, You're expecting me?" I ask curiously but nervous as he is a master but his old man in his late eighties one would be precautious.

"Oh yes, ever since that powerful demonstration I know you have something the rest of this academy doesn't and I plan on teaching you everything I know. I seen and heard the whole thing and you weren't wrong with what you did, you were with how you did it. Always try your best to turn your cheek in any altercation and let your talents be unknown than to expose your true identity."

I listen to this old mans every word since I always was one for wisdom and knowledge of any sort.

"I don't know what to say, well, besides why have you decided to train me?" I ask sitting down as my feet were just aching from all the walking I've been doing around the academy all day.

"For different reasons. Even upon the Headmistress' request I as the head of the Water Academy can choose freely who I will and will not train. The Headmistress has told me of her dreams and how she believes your this Academies next prodigy. I, however make that final decision. I believe you will be a challenge as I feel deep affliction deep within your energy core. You are unstable and need to be stabilized. That's where I help you." Master River walks down the stairs rather quickly for a elderly man and guides me back up his direction where a icy path goes out like a pier over a deep ocean blue pond where a hole in the roof allows the full moons light to shine through and cast light upon the water creating a magical effect one just had to see.

"So where do we start?" I say smiling and anxious to learn more.

"With the basics," he makes a fluid motion of his arm in rhythm with his legs and controlled a sphere of water as he slowly levitated it to me, occasional splashes wetting various parts of the ground.

"Control it, let your mind flow like a brook and let your emotions run free with the water."

I raised my eye brow as I hold out my hand and catch the water, losing a generous amount while trying to focus on keeping the shape and form of it. I bring the sphere between my palms and begin moving it in various forms; beginning to have too much fun making shapes of starfish and turtles and seashells.

"Very good, excellent formation. You're very promising Luna."

A smile spreads over my face. Not a smirk, not a half smile but a real smile like how dad made me smile.

"What next Master River?" I say eager to advance my learning.

"Wow, an eager student, I like that. The next step is to move the water. Let your mind and emotions be it's guide."

As I was listening I felt the sphere of water move out of my control and into Master River's possession.

"I am going to throw the water at you and you are to throw it back and repeat. Ready?"

I position myself.

"Ready."

The sphere of water takes on what looks like the shape of a cocoon and is thrown my direction. I make a move to return it back to Master River but the weight of the water causes my legs to give out on me and I collapse with the water drenching me once again. I about have a fit when Master River makes a quick wispy arm gesture that causes all the water in my soaked uniform to be lifted into the air above me and evaporate as his hand makes an erasing motion as he exhales.

"WOW! How did you do that!" I say just as cheerful as Kirra would be.

"The same way you destroyed the courtyard." He changes his stance back to a casual one.

"Now, again."

This time I don't drop the sphere of water and Master River and I keep a everlasting figure eight motion of the cocoon shaped water for a good couple of minutes when I begin to break into a sweat.

"Very good! Luna! You're advancing faster than any student I have trained in all my years! Follow me. I have to take you to a very spiritual place. I have taken only one other student here and he wasn't chosen by the moon spirits."

"How will I know if I am chosen?" I ask my stomach suddenly in knots.

"I will know. Just proceed to and sit right at the waters of the spirits pool."

I do as I am told and sit down. The reflection of the moon in the center of the water relaxes me instantly and I notice two fish circling around the moons reflection. I begins to send me into a trance. Slowly I begin to recognize the fish as yin and yang. One black and one white ever circling in balance and harmony. I suddenly feel like everything goes white; and I am somewhere else.

I look around nervously observing the seven God-like people sitting on pedestals each adorning different ancient Greek-like war armor.

"Earth's prodigy, we welcome you." The seven men and women spoke in unison as a beam of light was shot right through me.

I open my eyes and I am back in the Water Academy and I shake my head as I hear Master River jeer in excitement.

"It's you! The spirits have chosen you! What a show!" he said happily flailing his thin arms around.

"What show?" I ask curiously.

"The pool! The fish! You! All lit up like the color of the full moon! Just like legend has it when the next prodigy is chosen by the spirits the pool and the fish will turn the color of a blue moon. In all my years I never thought I would live to see Earth's next prodigy! It is truly an honor to be in your presence!" he said bowing down to his knees my direction.

"Hey, don't give me special treatment, even if I am a prodigy I'm not God so do not bow to me. Luna is perfectly fine." I say setting the line straight. I never liked being treated higher than others.

"Understood, now what did they tell you? What did it look like? Where did you go?" he hurled a flurry of questions my way excitedly and anxious to know more.

"Well, not much at all. They just said '_Earth's prodigy, we welcome you'_ followed by a beam of light that shot through me then I opened my eyes and was here again."

"My word, Earths prodigy. Here in Acror's Academy." he said in disbelief.

"How do you feel?" he asks curiously.

"Like I can split the sea in two." I am being honest, I feel oddly stronger, at least mentally. I feel like I could move five water falls.

"Then, my dear," he said facing me and raising both palms to me in a fighting stance.

"Let's duel."

Just then I am aware of the water all around me and manifest some of the water from the pool and form some kind of water snake that moved with every motion of my arm. I was caught off guard as Master River makes a turning motion and sends a miniature tidal wave and do the first thing that comes to mind. I change my stance to defensive and bend at the knees and extending my arms 90 degrees making a gesture that I were creating a wall. A wall of ice.

I watch as mini tidal wave crashes against my wall of ice as I realize that Master River isn't standing still, he just flipped over my wall and was after me.

He sends two jets of water my way, one I manage to cancel out while the other got hold of my left leg making me go unbalanced.

I struggle but won't go down without a fight so I give it my all. I make a punching motion severing the long tube that had grabbed my leg with a ice chunk. I then took on the offensive.

I locked eye contact with Master River and sent a series of various punching and kicking combos of ice and water waves and mainly evading his major attacks and found myself getting tired.

"Oh look at that, and to think I'm the old one." Master River chuckles but not tauntingly.

"How do you do what you do? Make waves like that fancy showy stuff."

Master River chuckles warmly.

"There is water everywhere you just have to look, Luna. Even in thin air," he made a hand motion making droplets of water form out of thin air.

I give a look of amazement then nod in acknowledgement.

"Water is in everything, even the plants and trees, even us but that is another skill in itself."

My curiosity peaks at the last part and where he hinted a skill in itself.

"What do you mean water in us is a skill itself?"

"Controlling the water in another person. It is strictly forbidden to practice the art in the academy and anyone caught controlling another student will be expelled immediately."

I nod, wondering if anyone had mastered that skill in the academy.

"This concludes your training for today Luna, have a good night. Sleep well." Master River respectfully wished my way as he parted the waterfall for my exit.

I walk back to the courtyard where I'm drawn to a group of students gathered around what sounded like a fight.

"Give me back my shell! My mom gave that to me!"

I hear what sounds like a young girl maybe 14 cry as what I heard as another older sounding girl say tauntingly.

"And what are you going to do read my mind? Tell me what I want to know now or else!"

I hear a scream of terror like the girl was being held at gunpoint or something and I just feel myself moving to her cry.

I bust through the crowd and see it's one of the girls that was in Kota's gang,"Or else what." I say giving her the most nastiest glare I could muster.

A smirk spreads over her face as she turns my direction.

"Oh hey, it's you, Ko-"

She is caught off guard as I send a tidal wave of water her way and freeze it; locking her feet in place. I proceed to maneuver my hands in an upwards motion as the frozen ice grows up her legs and eventually to her neck when she's to the point of screaming.

Everyone is now looking at us as this stupid twit had to yell and cause a scene, but now that she's done that, why not be the effect of the show?

I power walk up to the girl, eyes narrowed; wiggling around in vain frozen.

"Do not be Kota's pet, what's your name?" I ask not remembering her name. She gives me a look of arrogance following a smug grin.

"Ivy, you know, you're not too bad, why-" I cut her off by increasing the water around her neck to the nape of her jaw making her scream instantly.

"Where's Kota."

"Waiting for you in the west wing."

I turn around taking a deep breath as I make a half circle motion with my arms; extending my right leg causing all the ice to melt that was binding Ivy. With my fists clenched and ready to tackle a mountain, I head to the West Wing.


End file.
